islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
To Do List
Do you want to contribute, but aren't sure what to do? This wiki is a work in creation, so there's always plenty to do! Make sure to check out the Wiki Style Guide first however. This is the wiki's to do list. Each task has a number assigned to it. This is not the order it must be completed, only the order the task was put up, so new tasks will have bigger numbers. The description of each is included, followed by the name of the administrator who posted it and the difficulty level. (If you have something that you think may be suitable as an add to the wiki, go to the talk page and leave a message there for the administrators to consider. Do not add the task yourself.) We recommend you a wiki before editing anything. with an account is also recommended as you will be able to track and take credit for your contributions, as well as collaborate with other editors for information. Signing up will also mean that if you've been notoriously good at completing tasks, you will show up on the community corner in the right hand side of the . And even if you aren't featured, on the community corner, players will still know who the top overall contributers are when they check page. Once you have completely finished a task, please remove it from the list. If you are unable to/don't know how, an administrator will remove it within 72 hours. Thank you from everyone and happy editing! Short Tasks Short tasks are ones that can generally be completed in one or two edits. #Find, upload and add picture to Shift-A. This function is no longer available, so its possible this task may never be completed. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 18:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Help fill out content on Meteor Games page. Remember to only put in correct information, reference what you can and most importantly, don't put in rumors. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 18:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Help fill out content on Island Paradise page. Remember to put in correct information only, reference what you can and don't put in rumors. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 18:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Add new Earth Day T-shirt to the appropriate shirt pages. Make sure the picture fits in with all the rest, same format, same file name type, etc. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 02:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium Long Tasks Tasks under long may take more than one edit to complete. So if you have some, but not all of the information, do not hesitate to add! #Fill out data on Upgrading Recipes page. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 18:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy #Fill out data on the animal XP chart on the Barn page. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 17:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy #Help fill out information for the Tricks page. If you are filling out a picture or pictures: please title the image "Level x Pet Trick". Replace the x with the correct level and Pet with the correct pet. Make sure it is a 100x100pixel png file. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 23:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Create redirects for the Shark page. Plural, with and without the word "fin". --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 01:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Create redirects for the Blue Lounge Chair and Pink Lounge Chair. Example: Blue Beach Lounger, Blue Beach Loungers, Blue Lounger, etc. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 01:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium Permanent Tasks These tasks should not be removed because they are wiki maintenance tasks. There will never be a real "completion". Not all pages that fall under each category may need updating. Only update ones that need them. #Check the for some pages that may have outdated information. #Check the for some pages that don't have links to other articles. Only link it to articles that are actually relevant to the page!! Do not randomly link article to one that have no relevance to it. #Check the for some pages that may need expanding on. Only put in valid and correct information. #Check the for pages that aren't linked to. #Go to a and spell- and grammar-check it.